Various problems are associated with conventional packaging and melting of asphalt. Asphalt from asphalt processing and terminalling facilities is transported to the asphalt customer in several ways, including direct piping of the molten asphalt to nearby customers, shipping in liquid form via tanker truck and railcar, and shipping in solid form in individual packages. The individual packages are used primarily by building contractors as a source of asphalt for roofing applications and in other construction applications. The contractor usually places the solid asphalt in a gas-fired melting kettle, which melts the asphalt for use by the contractor.
A problem associated with these heated kettles of normal molten asphalt is that they can emit significant amounts of fumes. The fumes can be unsightly and an irritant to workers and other people in the surrounding area. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of fumes normally emitted from a kettle of molten asphalt.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors without substantial modification of the processed or raw asphalt. By contrast with known polymer-modified asphalt compositions, which are highly modified materials where the polymer is used, e.g., to impart elongation properties, an asphalt without such modification is desired for many applications.
It would also be desirable to reduce fuming and odors of melted asphalt while permitting for convenient, user-tailorable enhancement or alteration of the asphalt properties.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to produce a low-fuming asphalt in a convenient package. Individual packages of asphalt are typically formed at conventional asphalt processing facilities by pouring molten asphalt into containers made of a metal bottom and paper cylindrical sidewalls. The asphalt is typically poured at temperatures of about 177.degree. C. and the packages are allowed to cool for up to 24 hours prior to shipping.
A problem with existing asphalt packages is that removal of the paper and metal container from the solid asphalt is time-consuming. The disposal of the paper and metal container material is also burdensome. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to package asphalt in individual packages and yet eliminate the need to remove the container or to dispose of the container.
In particular, it would be desirable to provide a container for asphalt that is consumable so that it can be melted right along with the asphalt. Preferably, such a container could be formed by a molding process such as injection-molding. Molding processes offer advantages in costs, design flexibility, and features that can be incorporated into the container. A problem with molded containers, however, is that they are susceptible to breakage from impacts or other rough handling by equipment or workers. Therefore, it would be desirable if the containers were tough and impact-resistant in order to withstand such rough handling.
Conventional containers for motor oil also pose problems. Motor oil is pumped from the crankcase through the engine of a vehicle to reduce friction and wear of the moving parts. The motor oil must be changed periodically to maintain its effectiveness in the engine. For example, in some vehicles the recommended interval for changing the motor oil is between 5,000 and 8,000 kilometers. The motor oil is changed by draining the used motor oil from the crankcase and replacing it with new motor oil.
Many vehicle owners choose to save money by changing the motor oil themselves instead of taking the vehicle to a mechanic. Typically, the vehicle owner drains the used motor oil into a disposable container, such as a milk carton. The vehicle owner transports the container of used oil to a collection site for recycling. At the collection site, the oil is poured from the container into a large collection tank. The used container is then returned to the vehicle owner for disposal, or is retained at the collection site for disposal.
Because the used motor oil is viscous, a significant amount of oil remains in the container after pouring. An unfortunate result is that disposal of the used container may cause environmental problems. For example, the used motor oil can seep into the groundwater at a waste disposal site and contaminate the water supply. In addition to possible environmental problems, disposal of the used container is burdensome and can be messy. Another problem is that pouring the used motor oil from the container into the collection tank at a collection site is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to recycle used motor oil without the need for disposal of a used container. It would also be desirable to be able to recycle used motor oil without the need to pour the oil from the container into a collection tank.